


Distractions

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Series: Tumblr Promtps [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cookie making, Hot older brother!Eren, Levi attempts to seduce Eren through shitty food related pick up lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel needs Eren distracted from chaperoning her party, because, everyone knows Eren would make the boys stand seven feet from the girls just to piss Izzy off.</p><p>     And what were best friends for, if not to do the distracting? And so Levi drags Eren to the kitchen with a mission: distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt from the amazing partyboyshowellaf on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it very much!

“I swear to God Eren, if you dare to step foot outside the den or your room, I will  _murder you_ ,” Isabel hissed to her older brother, who was overlooking the room of senior high school students.

    The twenty year old man rolled his eyes at Isabel. “Listen, Sparky, mom and dad said you could have a party on the condition of I do the chaperoning. There’s no way I’m going to excuse myself while all of you trolls from Hell fuck the house up.”

    Isabel’s fists balled up at her sides in frustration. “Eren just his _once_  do me a favor.”

    “Sorry,” he sang. He pushed off the wall he leaned against and started in the direction of the kitchen, ruffling Izzy’s hair in passing. The girl’s nose scrunched up, keeping a small string of curses carefully locked in her voice box. Her cheeks puffed out for a split second before it changed to an evil grin. She whirled around and sprinted out of the room and up the stairs.

    “Levi!” she called over the music someone just decided to put on the stereo. She skid into her room where she knew the boy would be. “Levi.” She found him crouched by the shelf she kept her movies on.

    “What?” he grunted. His finger glided over the selection, looking for a suitable movie for the night.

    “I need your help with something,” she told him, coming further into the room. He made a sound of acknowledgement, so she continued. “Eren plans on sticking around for the entire night.”

    “So?” Levi asked, glancing over his shoulder to the redhead.

    “ _So_ he’s going to be playing the chaperone who’s not going to let the girls get within seven feet of the guys!” she exclaimed. “I need him gone.”

    “What am I going to do about it?” the short teen asked as he pulled a movie off the shelf and stood up, brushing himself off with one hand.

    “Keep him occupied! I don’t care if you tie him up and shove him in the kitchen cupboard!” with that final order, she turned on her heel, her hair flicking out as she spun to leave the room. Levi’s eyes rolled almost of their own accord and he followed after her.

    They went back down stairs and to the living room to find it deathly quiet. The teens (a collection of ten. Five girls and five boys from various classes Isabel had) sat silently under the gaze of the man leaning on the doorjamb. Eren’s eyes narrowed before he switched to look at Isabel and Levi. “Great, you got the movie,” he smiled. “Give it here, I’ll put it on.” He started forward, hand raised. Isabel shot Levi a look and the boy sighed silently. He glared at Izzy as he moved towards Eren, taking his outstretched hand and dragging him backwards into the kitchen.

    “Hey,” Eren huffed as he was dragged into the kitchen “What are you doing?”

    “Cookies.” Was Levi’s only reply. He let go of Eren’s hand when they were in the kitchen area and went for the cabinets.

    “We don’t have any.” Eren informed him.

    “Then we’ll make them.”

    If Isabel wanted Eren distracted, she’ll get it, by God.

    “Add the flour,” Levi instructed Eren sometime later from where he sat on the counter, scrolling through the baking directions on his phone. Levi snorted at the little side note on the recipe. A little ribbon ran down the side of the screen, showing off a cheesy food related pick up line. “Are you a fruit?” he read aloud.

    “Huh?” Eren shot him a confused look over his shoulder.

    Levi smirked, near laughing at the awful line. “Because honeydew you know how fine you look right now?”

    Eren cocked his eyebrow. “Are you flirting with me, Levi?”

    “As if,” he scoffed. “It’s a pick up line from this website. Too stupid not to share.” Eren nodded, going back to the dough. Levi quietly laughed at the next line that popped up. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Because your ass is the sweetest I’ve ever seen.” Eren laughed along.

    “Boy, I’ve just got what my mama gave,” the college student replied, popping his hip while he picked up the dough bowl, still stirring. Levi’s eyes watched the small movement with interest. He switched to read the next line. Eren turned and hopped up on the counter opposite of Levi, the bowl in his arms. He took the spatula and tossed it into the sink and dipped his finger into the chocolate chip dotted dough.

    “Baby, if you were a fruit, you’d be a fineapple,” Levi said. He glanced up in time to see Eren stick the finger in his mouth. His eyes widened as Eren slowly sucked the sugary treat off his finger. His head shook at Levi.

    “If I were a fruit, it’d be a passion fruit.” He said around the finger.

    Levi’s eyes darted back down to his phone. “Uh, back to baking the cookies.” He said, slightly stammering on the first part of the sentence. “We’re supposed to,” he looked up to Eren at the sound of the bowl getting placed on the counter and found Eren standing. “Scoop the dough out, and–“

    “Hey Levi,” Eren interrupted. He crossed the kitchen in quick strides until he was standing right in front of where Levi was perched. He leaned in closely to the boy until their faces were but inches apart.

    “What?” Levi asked in a shakier voice than he would have liked.

    “Why are we really baking cookies?” Eren asked, his head cocking. “You couldn’t make decent cookies for the life of you and I know you’d probably much rather be in there with the rest of the kids… so why are you in here?’

    The words caught in Levi’s throat. “I wanted-“ the words stopped when Eren closed a bit of the space between them.

    “Don’t lie, Levi. Tell me the truth.” He breathed.

    Levi silently cursed at their mingling breathes.

    Honestly, how long had he wanted to be this close to the lips that belonged to Eren Jaeger? How long had he wanted to claim those lips for his own and run his fingers through that untamable hair?

    Jeez. He had a purpose here. He couldn’t be thinking back to those desires still fresh in his mind.

    Keep Eren occupied. That was the mission.

    But his mission already failed if Levi couldn’t keep his head straight.

    Besides; he’d rather be forced into watching an awful movie, crammed in a room with a bunch of teens than be trapped in the kitchen with Eren any longer, with the man so close, yet so fucking far out of his reach.

    “Isabel wanted me to distract you from your chaperone duties,” Levi finally answered. Eren pulled back a bit with a smirk on his face.

    “I knew it.” He chuckled. “There was no way you would willing volunteer to baking.” Levi grunted, trying to scoot back on the counter away from the older male. His butt didn’t get far before his head smacked into the bottom of a cabinet. With hissed profanity, his hand shot up to hold the spot he hurt. He glared at the same small gap between his knees and Eren’s legs that didn’t grow or shrink.

    Would he move off already?!

    Eren’s hand came into his field of vision suddenly. It moved at a moderate pace until it caught Levi’s chin and tipped it up a bit so the younger male would have to look up at the man.

    “Surely you could do better at distracting someone than merely reading them shitty pick-up lines,” he taunted. A playful twinkle on his eye. Levi’s frown lasted all of six milliseconds before the corner of his lips turned up in a smirk.

    He threw his arm around Eren’s shoulders and pulled him down the short distance to Levi’s awaiting lips. After a few seconds of the simple lip lock, Levi pulled back.

     “Of fucking course I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a thought telling me what you thought!! =)
> 
> Also, on tumblr I'm allychan-ravenwood .


End file.
